The End
by greektsik13
Summary: TWOSHOT. My predictions for how the show will end. There is both a sad ending and a happy ending. Destiel. Sad: end!verse has come true, although with some slight changes. Happy: very fluffy destiel. No major warnings, except mentions of men kissing and character death.


This fic was inspired by these posts on tumblr:

_Dean's first words we saw on the series were, "Goodnight Sam"_

_What if the series closes with the boys dying, Sam goes first and Dean's last words are, "Goodnight Sam."_

post/59354408704/deans-first-words-we-saw-on-the-series-were

_And she'll sit there. She'll rust, fall apart. In a junk yard in a small town. Kids will pass by, run their hands along the rumpled metal that lost its shine after one too many rains. The grass beneath her is pale and dead. No one will look at her and give her a second thought. It'll be that car that's always been there. But really, there was a time, so far back that no one can remember now, when two boys rode around in that car. They drove for so long, all their lives, wheels hot, and the windows rolled down. Old songs that no one knows the words to anymore. So many memories cling to the falling paint, and the worn leather. About the two boys who loved her. Who were good. The ones that saved the world a few times. Who fought the monsters people refused to see. But, of course, they were also the boys who died._

_And sometimes the weird guy in the trench coat will visit her. That's when the parents call their children back inside as the man sits on the hood, legs folded up beneath him; just sits unmoving for hours. There's a rumor that before he leaves, he caresses her side gently and whispers "thank you for taking care of them"._

post/25911618080/camuizuuki-inyourpassengerseat-and-shell

**A/N: So I saw the above posts on tumblr and I got to thinking about how the show would end. As much as I want a happy ending, I just can't see it happening right now. Hence this ficlet. **

* * *

_Whatever you do, you will always end up... here. No matter what choices you make, whatever details you alter, _we_ will always end up... here._

The words played through Dean's mind over and over. This was it. The worst had happened. Lucifer and Michael had gotten out of the Cage, and Lucifer had possessed Sam. Dean couldn't understand why Sam would say yes to Lucifer again, but Castiel had explained that once a vessel says yes to an angel, they remained open to the angel's possession for the rest of their life.

Dean's heart sank as he remembered what his then-future-self had done. Sure, some of the details were altered. For one, Cas wasn't a stoner, but he was severely limited in his powers now that he was cut off from the Host.

Now, Dean was planning a similar attack on Lucifer, only this time he had a better idea of what was ahead. Castiel had found Raphael's old angel blade and it had been melted down to coat the Colt's bullets. In theory, the bullets would kill Lucifer, or at the very least immobilize him so Dean could stab him with the other angel blade he was taking. Cas was leading the diversionary party, but knew ahead of time about the Croat trap, so he would be able to strike preemptively. Cas had helped Dean immensely with his brilliant planning skills. In Heaven, Cas had told him, the others had regarded him as a great tactician. On earth though, Cas was simply Dean's right hand man.

Finally, the fated day came, and everyone started to move out to their respective positions.

As Dean watched Cas head towards the group of people he was to lead, he couldn't shake the feeling that he should say goodbye to Cas, just in case.

"Hey, Cas," Dean called out, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Cas turned around in surprise but walked over to where Dean stood alone. "What is it Dean?"

"Just in case anything happens, I just want you to know that I… appreciate you. You've been a great friend, Cas," Dean took a deep breath, it was now or never, "and, uh, I just wanted to say that I love you." Dean mumbled the last part, looking down at his feet.

Cas raised his eyebrows in surprise before cupping Dean's face and kissing him softly on the lips. "And I love you Dean Winchester. Now go, and then come back to me."

They kissed once more and then headed their separate ways.

Dean could hear the gunfire from Cas's group as he headed towards where he knew Lucifer was waiting. Despite the fact that he knew that Cas was a competent leader, Dean still sent a quick prayer to whomever was listening that Cas would be okay.

Finally, Dean reached Lucifer.

"Come to say hello Dean?"

Dean didn't respond and raised the Colt to shoot.

"I think we both know that won't work on me Dean. I'm no simple demon."

Dean grinned before pulling the trigger.

Lucifer looked down in shock at the hole in Sam's right leg. "What…?"

"The bullets are coated in melted angel blade. Didn't see that coming didja?"

Lucifer looked up, anger rising in his eyes. "Just because you can injure me doesn't mean anything. You and I both know you won't kill me. Otherwise you would've shot to kill while you still had the element of surprise on your side."

Dean shrugged and shot again, this time hitting Sam's left arm, near the armpit, which began bleeding profusely.

Lucifer cocked Sam's head to the side. "So what's the plan here Dean? You know how this ends. You knew from the beginning how this would end. Just give up now."

Dean's response was to raise the Colt and shoot Lucifer twice more in the chest before Lucifer's eyes narrowed, and suddenly Dean fell to his knees, a terrible pain twisting through his torso. He felt Lucifer shuffle towards him, his gait awkward because of the injuries to Sam's body. Dean felt the angel blade being taken from his jacket and Lucifer stabbing him in side.

"No," he thought, "This can't be the end. I have to do this. For Sam. For Cas."

Suddenly the crawling pain was gone, though his side was still on fire. Dean looked up, surprised. Lucifer was grimacing in pain as he fell to ground, dizzy from blood loss, the blade dropping from his hand. With all the strength he had left, Dean picked up the blade and plunged it into Sam's stomach, closing his eyes as he did so. He felt a blast of heat and light, and when he dared to open his eyes he saw Sam's hazel eyes looking back at him.

"Dean," Sam croaked, "You… saved… me… everyone… you did… it."

Dean slowly guided his brother's body down to the ground before lying beside him. He could see the light in Sammy's eyes fading and he felt the blackness starting to overtake him as well.

Before Sam's eyes closed, Dean whispered one last time, "Goodnight Sammy."

Then Dean's eyes closed as well.

[Forty years later]

He sees two young children near the broken down car in the far back of the junk yard. From where he is, he can barely make out the rusty license plate, the rest of the car starting to be taken over by the forest behind it.

"Timmy my ma says not to go near it."

"Oh come on LeeAnn. It's just an old car. It won't hurt ya."

The little girl stomps her foot. "Timmy I'm not kidding."

"Don't get your panties in a twist. All I gotta do is honk the horn to win the bet." Turning around and catching sight of Castiel standing several feet away, he whispers, "LeeAnn we gotta go. _He's_ here and you know that your momma won't like it if she knows about him."

The girl, LeeAnn, immediately runs off with Timmy close on her heels.

Castiel smiles sadly to himself as he settles himself on the impala's hood. He knows what the people of this town think of him. They call him the "weird guy in the trench coat", a madman. He doesn't mind though. These people will never know of the two brave men who used to drive this car. The two men that sacrificed their lives so that everyone else would live. The two men he used to call family, and the one he called his soulmate.

The sun has set when Castiel gets up off the car. He traces his hand lovingly over the faded black paint, can see the rust spots that Dean would be fuming over, can imagine Dean's look and his voice when he talks about how he has to fix his "Baby" right up. Suddenly a wave of emotion grips him and he cannot bear to leave the impala here to rot. Not when it meant so much to Dean.

Castiel closes his eyes and suddenly he and the car are now in the bunker's garage. The bunker has been boarded up, hidden. There are no more Men of Letter now. But the bunker remains as a tribute and a memorial to those who know of it. Castiel restores the impala into its former glory, traces his hand over Sam and Dean's initials, smiles at the memories the car brings back.

"Thank you for taking care of them."

* * *

**A/N: I will be posting a happy alternate to this story sometime soon. As always, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
